Grandir
by kingaaa
Summary: Le pas vers l'âge adulte ne se fait pas sans sacrifices, Hiro le sait. Hiro vient d'en prendre conscience...
1. Chapter 1

**Grandir…**

Slt tout le monde :D Bon ben voici un petit one-shot sur un couple que je trouve très mignon. Il peut contenir un peu de spoilers si vous n'êtes pas arrivé au tome 7…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à faire des commentaires ou autre.

Bonne lecture !

Kingaaa

* * *

La pièce était calme, silencieuse.

Elle était grande et imposante

Il n'y avait que lui et moi.

On était seuls.

Je lui ai alors avoué.

Il a d'abord ri. C'était un rire moqueur.

Il se moquait de moi.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Parce que lui, c'était notre Dieu.

Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être heureux.

Il nous l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Il était hilare devant ma déclaration.

Il en est même tombé au sol, tellement il riait.

Je l'ai regardé faire sans broncher.

Attendant une quelconque parole de sa part.

Qu'est-ce que j'attendais !

Qu'il me donne sa bénédiction !

Qu'il me dise qu'il heureux pour moi !

Heureux que je puisse aimer alors que je suis maudit !

Mais j'étais naïf.

Un enfant naïf qui ne connaissait pas encore la loi de cet endroit.

Une loi cruelle qui ne s'adressait qu'à nous, les maudits.

Devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur mon visage, il arrêta de rire.

Son regard se fit dur, sérieux.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la tête entre ses mains.

Je le regardais surpris alors qu'il me chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Mon teint pâlit d'un coup.

Mes membres tremblaient à présent.

Mon cœur se serra fortement dans ma poitrine.

Mes yeux s'ouvraient brutalement sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur.

Je voulais d'un coup tout effacer.

Pouvoir effacer ce que j'avais déclaré.

Je venais de comprendre mon erreur.

Je devais l'arrêter, mais j'étais trop faible, trop lâche.

Je me sentais impuissant.

Je restais là, tremblant de tout mon être, incapable de faire un mouvement, alors que lui s'avançait vers elle.

D'abord surprise, elle se contenta de le suivre.

Elle n'osait prononcer aucun mot.

Elle était si petite face à lui.

Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

Il affichait un rictus mauvais sur son visage.

Celui qui te fait frémir de partout.

Elle sentit la panique l'ébranler un instant.

Elle n'avait pas compris.

Pourquoi l'avoir regardé aussi méchamment !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'un coup lui était assimilé.

Elle tombait douloureusement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle se releva péniblement et regarda dans sa direction.

Mais lui, il profita qu'elle soit à terre pour la frapper encore et encore.

Des coups de pieds dans le ventre, les côtes,…

Il lui écrasait le visage avec son pied.

Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

Elle pleurait de son incompréhension.

Je la voyais apeurée.

Elle avait terriblement peur.

Elle avait sa joue enflée et son sang coulait le long de son visage.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Moi, je la regardais pleurer sans rien faire.

Elle souffrait à cause de moi.

Tout était de ma faute.

Je serrais mon poing avec toute la force qui me restait.

Une force qui ne me servait à rien.

Une force minable.

Elle m'a adressé un simple regard.

Un regard suppliant et désemparé.

Mon cœur manquait un battement.

Mes yeux s'étaient ouverts sous le coup de l'horreur à présent.

Il l'a prenait par la gorge.

Il la soulevait dans les airs.

Ses larmes continuaient à couler sans aucune retenue.

Il était en proie à une colère effroyable.

Personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

Ses mains se resserraient de plus en plus autour de son cou.

Elle poussait un cri qui déchirait l'air.

Mon cœur, lui aussi se déchirait au fur et à mesure.

C'est alors qu'il dit quelque chose pour se justifier.

Justifier le mal qu'il faisait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être heureux. Vous ne pouvez pas être heureux alors que moi je souffre. »

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle était heureuse !

Elle ne savait pas.

Il a alors rajouté un simple flot de paroles.

Il s'est adressé à elle, plus haineux que jamais.

« Je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre ! Vous êtes à moi ! Vous ne méritez pas le bonheur ! »

Il l'a relâchée à terre.

Elle tombait avec violence sur le plancher en bois.

L'impact la fit s'évanouir.

Il se calma alors.

Il était exténué.

Il se tournait vers moi, l'air triomphant.

Je sentis ma salive passer difficilement dans ma gorge.

Je tombais à genoux.

Je commençais à pleurer.

Je frappais mon poing au sol tout en me maudissant.

En maudissant l'impuissance d'où j'avais fait preuve.

J'étais un enfant.

Un enfant si faible.

Je me détestais, je détestais ce que j'étais véritablement :

Un lâche.

Je faisais couler des larmes de honte et de remords.

Tout ce que j'étais capable de faire maintenant…

Tout ce dont je voulais faire preuve…

Tout ce que je souhaitais…

Grandir et ne plus jamais m'enfuir…

Je t'ai rendu visite tous les jours.

Tous les jours pénibles que tu passais à te rétablir.

Je te voyais toujours regarder la fenêtre en me demandant :

« Hiro, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Hiro… »

Toujours la même réponse.

Le silence.

Tu ne m'en voulais pas.

Tu cherchais juste à comprendre.

« Je lui ai dit ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. »

Voilà où était mon erreur.

Mais ça, Kisa, tu ne le saura pas.

Parce que maintenant, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour te protéger.

J'ai décidé de fuir pour que plus rien ne t'arrive.

J'ai décidé de partir.

Je ne viendrais plus te rendre visite ici.

Je ne viendrais plus m'amuser avec toi.

Passer de bons moment ensembles.

Je ne veux plus.

Je désire devenir un adulte.

Je désire te protéger.

Je désire t'aimer tranquillement.

Je désire plus que tout grandir rapidement…

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Espérons… :D

Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris la peine de lire :D


	2. Ne pas fuir

**Ne pas fuir…**

Slt tout le monde ! Alors au départ, je n'avais pas l'idée de faire « une suite », mais bon ne dit-on pas que la plus grande motivation des auteurs est l'encouragement de ses lecteurs :D Donc cette fic est écrite en se basant sur **« Grandir… »**. Espérons qu'elle vous plaira :D

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux coms : **

**Limanee : **Slt! Mimi ? C'est gentil ça. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Hiro/Kisa, une fic était la meilleure manière pour moi de le montrer :D Hiro désire la protéger et même dans ce deuxième one-shot, il continue à le faire sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Merci pour le com !

**FireThalie : **Slt ! Ca t'a plu ? T'en mieux hehe. Si t'as te donne envie d'écrire une fic sur eux, alors j'ai bien fait d'écrire celle-là :d Merci pour le com !

**Melody313 : **Slt ! Merci pour les compliments. On essaie d'écrire du mieux possible ;d Surtout essayer de faire transparaître les sentiments. Merci beaucoup pour le com :D

**Zeldam-sama : **Slt ! C'est vrai que ce couple est très mignon, personne ne peut le nier je crois hehe. T'inquiète…avec moi tu peux être vulgaire surtout avec un perso comme Akito :D J'en ai fait une autre…Lol, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi :D Merci pour le com !

**Kisa-kun : **Slt ! Moi non plus, je ne l'apprécie pas trop Akito. Frapper quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se défendre…ce n'est pas joli, joli…Rassurée que cet one-shot t'ai plu. Le publier sur un forum ? Waw, là ça fait trop plaisir vraiment :D :D :D Dis, il faut que je t'envoie l'image par email, c'est ça, hein ? En tout cas, merci pour la proposition et pour le com :D

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines à présent que tu étais restée dans cet endroit infâme qu'est l'hôpital. Je hais les hôpitaux et je sais bien que je ne suis pas le seul, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hiro…tu viendras me voir ? »

Tu t'es adressée à moi timidement. C'était tout toi, ça. Toujours l'impression de donner plus que tu peux le faire. Toujours cette impression de gêner. Pourquoi ne te vois-tu pas comme moi, je te vois ? Ce serait tellement plus simple. Si simple…

« Je viendrais Kisa, je viendrais… »

Tu as soupiré soulagée de ma réponse. Cela te tenait-il tant à cœur ? J'en fus ému. Cependant, alors que je remarquais toujours ce gros pansement orner ta joue enfantine, je me souvins de notre situation. Enfin de ma situation…car toi, tu n'avais plus le droit de souffrir. Tu as trop payé par ma faute. Tout ceci ne devait plus recommencer.

« Hiro…tu es si gentil. Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi.»

Mon cœur s'emballe. Non, pitié ne dis pas ça. L'oppression sur mes poumons me fait avaler l'air de travers. Je ressens une lourde force me tirailler de l'intérieur. La conscience qui sait ? Mes yeux se brument, les souvenirs refont surface. Comment pouvais-je t'écouter raconter tant de belle chose sur mon compte…alors que…que…

« Kisa…ne dis pas ça… »

Je détourne vivement la tête. La honte l'emporte. J'avais décidé de m'éloigner. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ici dans cet espace inconnu et médical alors que moi…j'étais en liberté. Le criminel qui échappait à sa peine. Je me voyais ainsi maintenant. Pourtant, la culpabilité me ronge si fort. S'en est même épuisant ce sentiment ravageur qu'est le remord et le refus incontestable de réconfort. Je ne méritais pas la pitié. J'aurais tant désiré être à ta place. Ca aurait dû être moi…

Tu penches doucement ta tête sur le côté, tu ne sembles pas comprendre mes paroles. De tes yeux innocents, tu scrutes mes expressions en me regardant inquiète. Tu ne sais pas toi, tu ne peux pas savoir. C'est moi, ton mal.

Grandir…

La réponse à la question. Oui, tout était dans sa réalisation. Maintenant ne plus fuir et acquérir cette force. Ne plus essayer de s'en échapper. Rester et obtenir ce besoin implacable qu'est la fierté. Je vais grandir. Je te l'ai dit Kisa, seulement j'avais parlé si doucement que tu ne m'as sûrement pas entendu…En fait, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux.

« Hiro…j'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Tu as blêmis tout à coup. Tu es malade ? C'est peut-être à force de venir tous les jours ici. Les hôpitaux ça à beau être un lieu de soin, cependant y venir tout le temps est aussi une façon de se rendre malade, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je l'écoute me parler de sa voix légère et fébrile. Elle possède une voix si calme. J'aurais tant voulu l'écouter éternellement. Elle a le don de m'apaiser. C'est étrange, pas vrai ? Mais cela ne m'est pas accordé, je ne peux y avoir droit. C'est trop de bonheur pour moi.

« Kisa, je dois partir. »

Mon ton brusque te fait sursauter. Tu parais un peu déçue, sûrement pas autant que moi, mais tu relèves ta jolie frimousse en me souriant afin de rendre ta déception moins grande à mes yeux. C'est gentil ça.

« Ma mère vient me chercher dans une heure pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison. On se reverra là-bas ? »

Je te regarde droit dans les yeux. Tes yeux pénétrants de teinte colorée claire désirent entendre une réponse positive. Une réponse que tu as déjà entendue. Tu as peur que je ne change d'avis, Kisa ? A vrai dire, tu as certainement raison car si je m'étais écouté, je serais resté loin de toi depuis longtemps. Seulement…

En te voyant à moitié allongée sur ce lit de malade, essayant par tous les moyens de me retenir, de me savoir près de toi, une chaleur me recouvre tout le corps. Je me sens bien ici. Je n'aurais pas voulu quitter cet endroit. Vraiment.

Je hoche la tête affirmativement et tu soupires de nouveau. Est-ce un soulagement pour toi que je sois là ? Je n'ose y penser.

Je ressors de la pièce en tentant de ne plus croiser ton regard. Je ne veux plus voir tes yeux tristes que tu essaies de masquer de ton fin sourire. Je ne veux plus voir ton soulagement quant à ma présence. Je ne veux plus. Je veux aller…aller grandir…

Le temps était pluvieux. L'air était dense et procurait un sentiment d'étouffement permanent. Assez désagréable comme sensation. Je revenais de l'école. Dure et longue journée chargée. J'avais la tête baissée, ce sentiment de honte reprenant le dessus. Comment ai-je pu l'éviter alors qu'elle s'élançait vers moi le sourire aux lèvres ? Comment ai-je pu renier ce petit être reconnaissant de m'avoir comme ami ? Comment ai-je pu ? Mais comment !

Les gouttes du ciel s'écoulent à présent sur toute la ville. Une grosse et interminable averse. Il commence à faire froid, je sens des frissons me parcourir de partout. Vaudrait mieux rentrer. Plus vite, ne pas rester ici à se morfondre. Loin des remises en question. Plus loin encore, plus loin. Mieux vaut rentrer chez moi, ma mère sera angoissée.

« Hiro…Mon petit Hiro, tu es tout trempé…Va vite prendre un bain bien chaud, cela te fera du bien. »

Ma mère toujours aussi prévenante et gentille…

« Ha ! Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi ! »

Je m'emporte légèrement comme un enfant capricieux et envieux d'avoir grandit. Pourtant tu ne t'énerves pas. Toi, tu rigoles tout en pensant avoir tord.

« Ah pardon, mon petit Hiro…Je ne remarque même pas que tu as grandis. »

Ces mots me calment immédiatement. Je fixe ma mère l'air triste.

Car peut-être…il n'y avait rien à voir, rien à constater. Je n'étais qu'un enfant…

Et ma mère avait raison, comme toujours en y pensant. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. La sérénité l'emportait sur la fureur dissimulée. Oui, j'étais si en colère contre moi-même. Si peu fier de ce que j'avais accompli aujourd'hui. Je l'avais renié. Comme un crétin fini, j'étais passé à côté d'elle, avec ce désintéressement, cette indifférence même.

Je frappais de mon poing le mur. Ce poing qui ne fit rien trembler, qui n'avait réussi qu'à blesser. Une force si minable l'accompagnait. Pourquoi était-il si incapable d'être fort ? Je grinçais des dents. J'avais tellement honte. L'eau pure n'arrivait pas à me laver.

_« Hiro…Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Je t'ai regardée alors que tu t'élançais vers moi, bien qu'à peine sortie de l'hôpital, tu avais un visage remis de toutes blessures. Il n'y avait plus ce pansement sur ta joue qui gâchait ton visage. Tout semblait se passer comme dans un rêve. Tout semblait déjà être du passé, de l'oubli. Tu étais toute proche de moi et tu baissais ta jolie frimousse, intimidée. _

_Je n'avais rien vue de plus fragile. Tu étais venue à ma rencontre car tu aspirais être avec moi. Bien que rouge d'embarras, tu t'obstinais à rester avec moi. J'étais si heureux. Bien qu'en étant encore jeune, ce genre de sentiment ressemble à ceux des adultes, non ? J'étais persuadé que rien d'autre n'avait plus autant d'importance que ta présence, que ta protection, que toi…Bizarre, est-ce que je parle comme un adulte, là ?_

_« Oui. »_

_Tu m'as souris. Tu étais heureuse aussi. Quelle étrange impression…_

_« Tu viendras t'amuser avec moi aujourd'hui ? »_

_Elle avait du mal à parler. Gênée, mais tellement attendrissante…Mon cœur fit un bond plus haut dans ma poitrine. J'assimilais lentement sa proposition. Venir chez elle…_

_Des jeunes élèves de notre école passèrent à côté de nous. Les cours finis, ils devaient espérer sortir de ce lieu scolaire à tout prix. De nombreux groupes de garçons et de filles nous regardèrent d'un mauvais œil. Pour certains moqueur, pour d'autres plutôt intrigué. Je les narguais d'un regard plein de prétention. Il me gênait._

_Une jeune fille s'exclama soudainement. _

_« Alors la bizarroïde a trouvé un copain à qui parler ? Non mais est-ce qu'il voit à quel point tu es bizarre, moi j'aurais peur à sa place. »_

_Elle ria de plus belle, se moquant ouvertement de Kisa qui en baissa la tête attristée et honteuse. Que de moquerie, que de raillerie…Les enfants peuvent être impitoyables et cette fille méritait des baffes et une meilleure éducation. J'aurais tant désiré la faire taire. Je regardais de suite Kisa. Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne m'observait plus. La honte aussi…elle la ressentait autant que moi…_

_Réagir, je voulais réagir. J'étais même sur le point de le faire lorsque la toute petite voix de Kisa me stoppa. _

_« Hiro…tu viendras ? »_

_Quel ton effrayé, quelle voix fade et sans vie. Quelle tristesse qui reposait sur son dos. Elle avait mal, elle voulait le cacher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait mal…La dernière chose que je ne voulais pas qui arrive._

_Grandir…_

_Etre plus fort…_

_Si je restais avec elle, elle aurait mal._

_Je n'aspirais qu'à la protéger…_

_Et même devant ces enfants, je n'ai pas pu…Imbécile…Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…_

_Je t'aime. Cela peut sembler puéril, je le sais. Cependant, j'étais sincère, j'aurais tant voulu rester fidèle à ce sentiment. Mais Akito…Akito…Notre Dieu…Tu as réussi à t'échapper avec un séjour à l'hôpital, la prochaine fois qu'est-ce que ce sera ? La mort ? J'en frissonne. _

_Ne plus fuir. Tu sais, ils se moquent de toi Kisa. Mais au moins, tu ne seras pas envoyée à l'hôpital. Je ne veux plus te voir si faible à cause de moi. Cependant, je ne suis qu'un enfant. Comment puis-je penser te protéger alors qu'il…t'a frappée à cause de moi…_

_« Alors, on essaie de se faire des amis ? Tu es trop étrange pour qu'on puisse être ami avec toi. »_

_Elle faisait semblant de les ignorer. Elle luttait en silence contre sa dignité bafouée et son manque de réaction. Elle avait honte à en mourir. Je le savais, je ressentais son mal-être…_

_Je désirais l'accompagner, mais pour cela…Je devais grandir…_

_Serrant le poing si fort que le sang pouvait se déferler de ma paume, je ne l'aurais pas senti. Sentant, mon cœur se briser devant ce que j'étais en train de faire._

_Refoulant toute expression de douleur atroce et insupportable sur mon visage. _

_Le sang se glaçait. Mon visage devint si livide. On aurait dit un fantôme. Un être insensible._

_Comment ai-je pu !_

_« Haha, tu vois même lui a compris que tu n'étais pas fréquentable. »_

_Kisa cette fois-ci, prit ses deux mains où elle y engouffra son visage plein de larmes. Elle sanglotait timidement, mais si douloureusement. Je l'entendais, je l'entendais alors que je dirigeais vers la sortie de l'école, je ne pouvais que l'entendre._

_Mes jambes flanchaient…Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser… Je l'ai entendue tombée à genoux tellement la souffrance de l'abandon était énorme, tellement le poids de la solitude pesait sur ses épaules d'enfant fragile. _

_Les larmes commençaient à inonder mes yeux également. Personne ne les vit. Personne ne pouvait les voir, elles étaient totalement invisibles à l'œil nu. Le doute s'installait en moi. Revenir sur mes pas, la rejoindre, clouer le bec à ces enfants idiots, l'accompagner dans la douleur…_

_Mais cette douleur, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué au départ, non ? _

_Akito l'avait blessée, il m'avait juré de recommencer si je l'approchais. Je ne pouvais tolérer ça…Non, plus de sang, plus son sang versé…_

_Il fallait faire un choix. _

_Rester à ses côtés en sachant pertinemment qu'elle sera blessée sans que je ne sois capable de réagir…_

_Ou…Ne plus m'approcher d'elle, m'éloigner, refouler ce sentiment pourtant si fort._

_Je suis lâche…tel un enfant qui ne veut affronter les réalités…Et pourtant, je n'aspirais qu'à être avec elle…_

_J'étais si faible…Kisa, pardonne-moi…Je fuis ce que je ressens pour toi…parce que la force ma manque…Pardon…_

L'eau ne m'a pas aidé à me sentir mieux. Au départ, relaxante, elle se fit écrasante par après. Comme si elle accumulait sur moi le poids de toute cette histoire sur le dos. Bien sûr…c'était bien à cause de moi, je suis si détestable…

Je vais me coucher directement. Je n'ai pas trop faim, mon estomac est lourd comme de la pierre. Le regret s'y engouffre sûrement. Je mets ma main sur mon front plutôt chaud. La fièvre m'a pris par surprise ? A moins que ce soit le prix à payer pour l'action accomplie il y a si peu. Mes lèvres commencent à trembloter. Ai-je si froid ? Non, la peur, les sanglots…

Un homme ne pleure pas. On m'avait appris cela. Peut-être la seule chose que j'ai retenu…Et celle-là également, je n'arrivais pas à l'accomplir.

« Mon petit Hiro. Tu sais, la mère de la jeune Kisa m'a appelée ce matin. Elle s'inquiète. Depuis quelques jours Kisa semble très renfermée sur elle-même. Son état est peut-être dû aux séquelles après son accident. Sa mère m'a gentiment demandé si tu ne pouvais pas passer chez elle pour lui changer les idées. Tu es son ami et elle t'apprécie autant que toi. »

Ma mère me tournait le dos tandis qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner. Le son de sa voix m'avait quelque peu réveillé de ce faux sommeil. Assis sur une chaise, avachi sur une table et patientant pour manger, je n'avais pas tout de suite réagi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase que je me relevais brusquement faisant tomber mon siège au sol. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui m'arrivait.

« Mon petit Hiro…tu es tout pâle…Ca ne va pas ? »

J'articulais péniblement. Mes mots restèrent bloqués comme cloués sur place. Incapable de sortir un mot compréhensible, ma mère s'approcha de moi de plus en plus anxieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

J'avais mal, la lourdeur des mots pesaient tellement dans ma bouche. Ils semblaient si amers…

« Des…Des séquelles ? »

Ces paroles s'étranglèrent, enroulées autour de mes peurs, de mes craintes perpétuelles. Non, pas ça…Impossible ! Je ne pourrais le supporter. Des séquelles ? Alors qu'elle est si jeune et fragile…Non, ça ne pouvait arriver.

« Elle a eu… des séquelles ? »

Lorsque j'eus posé cette question avec ma voix étranglée par la peur, je fixais ma mère avec inquiétude et angoisse. J'attendais dans des minutes décisives la réponse à cette fatale question.

Ma mère, encore un peu au nord, paraissait incapable de me répondre de suite. J'avais réagis si vite, elle avait du mal à tout assimiler. De plus, ma mère était souvent dans la lune alors…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hiro. »

Ces simples mots me calmèrent, me rassurèrent un peu. Cependant, le doute était encore permis à ce stade et ne fit qu'accentuer ma pâleur dangereusement.

« Ce n'est pas exactement des séquelles. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle est en permanence sur la défensive, elle ne parle presque jamais. Sa mère s'inquiète réellement. Elle a peur que se soit dû au choc. Kisa semble constamment triste, mais surtout elle semble vouloir se dérober à quelque chose, comme si elle avait constamment peur. »

Peur ? Je me crispais involontairement face à ce sentiment. La peur…je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé avant. J'étais toujours fier et arrogant. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que je suis allé chez Akito pour confesser mon amour. Je ne pensais pas avoir peur. Cependant…elle, elle avait eu peur pour moi, ce jour-là…

Il l'avait frappé avec violence alors qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Le sang maculait les traits fins de son visage. Elle avait même pleuré car la peur était trop grande, trop grande pour être supportée. Moi, je n'ai pas su pleurer en temps et en heures. Et pourtant, maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas une attitude adulte, mais une honte quant à ma propre personne. Une honte…De nouveau, j'avais fui…

« Tu iras ? »

Je sursautais. La crainte d'être pris en flagrant d'élit de réflexion. La crainte que quelqu'un puisse accéder à cette partie sale de mon esprit. Ce n'était que de la bêtise, que de la peur d'être grondé…Mais…

« Je ne serais d'aucune utilité. »

Ma mère me regardait totalement outrée. Ma réponse n'était visiblement pas celle qu'elle attendait. Je baissais la tête et prit mon courage à deux mains pour crier aussi fort que j'en étais encore capable.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Moi, je ne suis qu'un enfant ! Je ne peux pas l'aider ! »

Prenant mon sac posé à terre avec hargne, je sortis de la maison sans que ma mère n'ait pu réagir à temps.

Adulte…Ce mot résonne comme un chuchotement inaudible. Un désir longtemps. J'aurais voulu l'être déjà. Ainsi, j'aurais pu la protéger, la comprendre, la soutenir. J'aurais pu l'aimer…

Je m'affale au milieu de la rue. Il n'y a personne, mais peu importe s'il y avait quelqu'un…Le résultat n'aurait été que plus lamentable. Je tombe à genoux et observe méchamment le sol avec des yeux furieux et désemparés. Une flaque me permet de voir mon reflet. La journée pluvieuse d'hier a laissé des traces. Mon image ne me plaît pas. Absolument pas…Je détourne les yeux, le visage. Je ne veux plus la voir…cette personne qui se dit être moi. Je ne veux plus regarder dans ce reflet en me disant que c'est une personne détestable que je verrais à chaque fois. Et puis…

Je frappe de mes poings la flaque d'eau espérant décimer l'image qu'elle me projette. Pur rêve lointain. Mon image revient toujours. Et je frappe encore, toujours…avec de plus en plus de force dans les mains.

Cependant, rien n'empêche mon reflet de réapparaître. Je me regarde encore, me contemple dans cette position pathétique. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Une question banale me direz-vous. Une question tout bête qu'un enfant se serait posé…

« Mais enfin…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en entier. La révélation n'y paraît que plus grande et imposante.

Ce que je fais…

Je fuis…comme toujours avec ce reflet que je hais plus que n'importe quoi…

Je fuis…comme à chaque seconde où je le croise…

Je fuis…comme la dernière fois qu'elle a pleurée devant moi…

Je fuis…comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Et oui, la fuite semble si simple.

Je me relève. Les vêtements que j'ai salis me semblent si futiles, je ne l'ai même pas regardés. Je contemple juste mes mains, juste ces deux poings mouillés par les larmes des nuages, par mes larmes à moi aussi. Je les contemple et les serre plus fort que je n'eus encore jamais fait. De mes yeux d'enfant, je les scrute de chaque côté comme si je les découvrais pour la première fois, peut-être la dernière…

Plus jamais Kisa…

Ces mains étaient si faibles, elles n'ont rien accompli. Elles n'ont que fait souffrir. Et tu as eu mal, sans savoir pourquoi…Et maintenant…

Kisa, je ne fuirais pas. Tu verras, on ne te blessera plus. Tant que je serrais loin, on ne pourra pas te faire du mal…

Oui, être loin…

Bien plus loin que toi. Un endroit où tu ne trouveras pas. Tu verras, ça se passera bien. J'ai décidé de garder mes sentiments pour moi. Jamais, personne ne souffrira à cause de mes propres sentiments. Je ne serais plus égoïste…

Tu vois Kisa. Il a plu hier. C'était notre séparation, c'est peut-être l'explication. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pleut plus. Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu le sais ?

Kisa…Tu ne le sais pas, hein ?

Ces mains vont être capable d'accomplir la chose pour laquelle elles ont été faites.

Kisa, tu le sais bien…La pluie s'est stoppée…

Empreintant de nouveau le chemin parcouru auparavant, je rentre chez moi, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Mon petit Hiro ! Ca ne va pas ? »

Le teint si blanc de la jeune femme qui avait accouru devant moi alors que je pénétrais la maison, me prit de court, me fit encore culpabiliser. Cependant, j'étais revenu ici, ma mère en reprenait déjà des couleurs plus vives. J'avais bien fait. Pour une fois…

« Maman… »

Elle me regarde avec ces yeux perturbés et inquiets. Mes habits pleins de boue la firent réagir immédiatement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Je ne réponds pas de suite. Elle semble s'impatienter. Je le vis presque affolée par le son sortit de ma bouche si curieusement serein.

« Maman, tu vois je suis quand même revenu. »

Elle m'écoute attentivement. Ses pupilles semblent s'éclairer de lumière révélatrice. Ce que je dis, lui rend son calme.

« Je savais que tu serais inquiète si je ne revenais pas après être sorti d'ici avec fureur. Je le savais maman… »

J'avais l'impression de combler tout l'espace de ma présence, de mes mots. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était de finir mes confessions. Rien que cela.

« J'ai réagis comme une personne responsable, pas comme un enfant pourri gâté qui ne pense qu'à soi-même. J'ai pensé à toi. Une seule fois…C'est arrivé une seule fois… »

Elle ne dit rien, patientait en silence, préférant entendre la fin de mon discours. La fin de mes maux.

« Une fois, j'ai été un adulte. »

Je la vois presque pleurer. L'émotion. Le ton de ma voix sonne différemment, comme un nouveau départ. Comme un avertissement quand à l'avenir.

« Cependant, une seule fois ne vaut rien. Tu sais, je n'irais pas chez Kisa. Je ne suis qu'un enfant. Cela ne fera que l'ennuyer, ne l'aidera sûrement pas. Et moi…je vaudrais l'aider… »

Ses yeux sont noyés de larmes, ma mère est très sensible. Elle en fait trop. Seulement face à ce changement, elle pleure…

« Plus jamais, je ne voudrais la faire pleurer comme toi maintenant maman…Tu comprends ? »

Elle secoue la tête de haut en bas. Elle a comprit. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me regarder une lueur fière dans les yeux. Elle parait heureuse ma mère. Cependant, elle pleure…Et moi les larmes, je ne les connais que tristes…

Kisa, je ne te ferais pas pleurer, tu verras.

Loin…Tout se passera bien là-bas. Tu verras…

Plus jamais…

Je ne fuirais…

* * *

Je l'avoue la fin ne peut pas spécialement plaire. Cependant, je voulais un changement en Hiro. C'est une personne qui culpabilise beaucoup (enfin à mon avis) et essaie de le cacher en se rendant détestable. Je pense que le faire réagir comme un adulte qui prend ses responsabilités (même petite ici) et c'est comme une leçon de vie. Il refusera ses sentiments, même très forts, il les refusera. Car les larmes pour un enfant sont synonymes de tristesse généralement et le sang est quelque chose qu'un enfant ne supporte pas de voir. Hiro a grandi à sa façon car il a comprit que pour protéger les autres, il ne faut pas que ces deux choses apparaissent. C'est peut-être une vision naïve d'un garçon qui veut juste être adulte. Cependant sacrifier une part de soi-même pour y arriver est admirable. Le titre peut être aussi être assez paradoxale. Cependant Hiro pense protéger Kisa en s'éloignant. Pour lui, s'enfuir, s'éloigner d'elle est le seul moyen de ne pas irriter Akito… Donc, il pense ne pas fuir son obligation, seulement… il fuit son amour…Lol, désolée…je voulais juste que le message de cette fic soit bien passé :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Avis ? Opinions sur le fait de grandir pour vous…Tout ça dans les revieuws :D :D :D

Merci d'avoir lu ;d

Kingaaa


End file.
